Demand-based messaging is a communication service that allows people to exchange message data, such as text, over a network or other communications media, in real time. Probably the most common medium for exchange is the Internet, but as wireless phone networks continue to expand, their popularity for text messaging is also expanding. U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,609 issued to Aravamudun et al., and U.S. Patent Publications Nos. 2002/0035605 and 2004/0254998, for example, illustrate the move toward an exchange medium that unifies traditional and wireless communications. Instant messaging (1M) is perhaps the most widely known and used embodiment of demand-based messaging. Today, most network and online service providers offer some form of IM service. According to some estimates, the top three instant messaging service providers serve over forty million users. Instant messaging services also are being rapidly deployed and integrated into enterprise infrastructure. International Business Machines, Inc. (IBM), for example, has deployed LOTUS SAMETIME instant messaging applications for employees world-wide. Other examples of IM applications that are popular today include MSN Messenger and Yahoo/AOL Instant Messenger. Web-based interfaces are also gaining popularity, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,086 issued to Manber et al., which describes how a user can join conversations about topics that are presented as web content.
IM users typically use a networked computer and an IM client program to exchange messages with one another in conversational style. An IM client provides an interface for users to compose, send, receive, and read messages. In a graphical display, an IM client usually includes at least two windows: a window for composing and sending messages, and a window for displaying messages as users take turns sending and receiving them. IM sessions (colloquially referred to as “chats”) are often lengthy, with multiple participants each taking many turns “speaking” in the chat window. It is common for one user to have multiple IM chats running simultaneously, usually in separate windows.
Demand-based messaging services, including instant messaging services, no doubt owe much of their success to the convenience and efficiency with which communications can be exchanged. Unfortunately, the popularity of such messaging services directly affects the convenience and efficiency with which users can exchange communications, even making such communications disruptive at times. For example, it is not uncommon for users to have important instant messaging sessions active with one or more users, while other users continue to interrupt the flow of communications with unrelated messages.
Current messaging applications provide minimal configuration and control to a user, often including only rudimentary means for blocking individual users from initiating a messaging session. With such limited means for managing the exchange of communications, any given messaging user is available to some sub-set of other users. Thus, existing messaging applications remain too cumbersome to manage communications effectively and there remains a need to advance the state of the art of demand-based messaging to overcome these shortcomings.